I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by atacchan
Summary: Draco merasa senang saat dia tidak harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Apa ungkapan terima kasih Draco kepada orang yang bisa membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri? Sekuel 'I'm with You' dan 'Safe and Sound'.


I'm Only Me When I'm With You © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Draco merasa senang saat dia tidak harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Apa ungkapan terima kasih Draco kepada orang yang bisa membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri?

.

Backsound : I'm Only Me When I'm With You © Taylor Swift

.

Backsound disarankan untuk lebih menghayati, tanpa bakcsound juga tidak apa-apa.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir. Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

OoO

Draco tersenyum. Dia merasa senang pagi ini. Yeah, diluar masih pagi, burung-burung baru keluar dari sarang, udara masih menusuk, embun masih menempel pada tiap dedaunan, dan bahkan Hogwarts masih aman dan tentram. Setidaknya begitu sampai · · ·

"Malfoy!"

Draco masih tersenyum.

"Dasar Ferret sial!"

Draco masih tersenyum sambil menyesap pelan coklat hangatnya.

"Apa maksudmu mematikan alarm ku?" tanya Hermione dengan nada yang sudah dinaikkan setengah oktaf sambil berjalan cepat kearah Draco.

"Well, kita bertanding Hermione. Ingat kemarin kita bertaruh siapa yang lebih dulu bangun akan menjadi pemenang kan? Dan aku hanya berusaha untuk menang."

Hermione masih melotot marah dan kemudian berjalan pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Hei, kau berhutang padaku."

Hermione tidak menghiraukan perkataan Draco dan terus menuju kamarnya. Sementara Draco terduduk senang di sofanya.

OoO

Hermione memasang wajah setengah marah yang mengakibatkan setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya mengerti bahwa ini bukan waktunya menyapa.

Tetapi berbeda dengan gadis berambut merah yang tanpa peduli situasi langsung menyapa Hermione dengan tenang. "Selamat pagi Mione. Hei, wajahmu kusut sekali. Kenapa?"

Hermione mendudukan diri di dekat Ginny Weasley dan menjawab tanpa semangat. "Pagi Gin. Hal buruk terjadi pagi ini."

"Apa hal buruk itu?" tanyanya sambil mengisi piringnya dengan kentang tumbuk.

"Aku kalah taruhan."

"Lagi?" tanya Ginny sambil mengerling sekilas kearah Hermione.

"Yeah, jika dia tidak curang mungkin aku akan menang. Uh, menyebalkan." Jawab Hermione lesu.

"Bersabarlah Mione, lain kali kau harus mempertimbangkan agar dia tidak curang. Apa yang dimintanya?"

"Entahlah, semoga saja bukan hal buruk." Jawab Hermione bergedik ngeri.

Sambil mengisi piringnya dia mengingat hari dimana Draco memenangkan taruhan mereka dan Draco meminta Hermione untuk menjadi suruhannya selama seminggu penuh.

'Uh, semoga kepala pirangnya kehabisan ide untuk menjahiliku.' batin Hermione.

OoO

"Senang sekali mate, menang lagi?" tanya Blaise melihat wajah sumringah Draco.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya riang.

"Sudah kau pikirkan mengenai apa yang akan kau minta?" tanya Blaise sebelum meneguk jus labunya.

"Well, belum sih. Menurutmu sebaiknya aku minta apa?"

Blaise menyeringai dan Draco menaikkan alisnya. Ini pertanda buruk, ide liar Blaise sedang berkembang.

"Minta cium saja. Granger tidak pernah mencium mu kan?"

Draco tersedak ayam panggangnya. Blaise mengernyit dan menyodorkan piala jus labu milik Draco.

"Senang sekali hingga tersedak mate?" tanya Blaise dengan senyum menggoda.

Draco melotot kearah Blaise. "Kau gila ya. Mana mungkin dia mau!"

"Entahlah. Setahuku Granger orangnya konsisten, dia pasti menepati janji. Kenapa tidak mencoba?" jawab Blaise dengan muka dipolos-poloskan.

"Dia tidak akan mau."

"Jika dia mau?" tanya Blaise menantang.

"Aku tidak akan memintanya."

"Oh ayolah mate, tidakkah kau merasa bibir Granger terlihat lembut." Goda Blaise.

Draco melotot tajam. "Jangan mengacaukan pikiran ku dengan ide-ide liar mu."

"Terserah mu saja. Lagipula kau kan bertanya pada ku."

Draco diam dan berpikir sejenak. Yah, sudah berbagai hal dia minta. Ada yang berdesir dihati Draco saat memikirkan Hermione. Dia harus mencobanya nanti dan jika gagal dia harus menyiapkan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan Hermione bahwa itu hanya lelucon.

OoO

Hermione menyendiri di perpustakaan. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam. Hermione menghela nafas, mencoba menebak apa yang akan diminta Draco.

Hermione menatap buku di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Sama sekali tidak berniat membacanya. Pikirannya sedang diusik oleh seorang Malfoy dan sulit sekali untuk mengembalikan fokusnya.

Yah, Hermione mengakui bahwa sejak dia dekat Draco dia jadi orang yang lebih terbuka mungkin. Dia lebih sering bercerita ke Ginny dan bahkan ke Harry tentang hal bodoh yang harus dilakukannya karena Draco.

Dia juga bebas membentak, memarahi, tertawa, dan bahkan tidak terlalu memperdulikan sopan santun. Semuanya terasa seperti dia tidak harus berpura-pura, tidak harus menjaga citra dirinya dan tidak perlu malu atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Dia seperti menjadi dirinya sendiri. Hermione tersenyum simpul saat menyadari bahwa semua yang dilakukan Draco tidak pernah berdampak buruk padanya. Buktinya sejak mereka sering bertaruh Hermione jadi lebih merasa hidupnya berwarna.

Hermione menutup bukunya dan mengembalikan buku itu ke rak dimana dia mengambil si buku malang yang hanya ditatap tanpa benar-benar dibaca.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju Aula Besar. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Draco sudah pasti bukanlah hal buruk.

OoO

Draco mengerling berkali-kali ke arah Meja Gryffindor dan tidak mendapati Hermione. Dia menghela nafas dan meminum jus labunya.

Saat dia akan menyuapkan potongan puding yang sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya dia merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Dia menatap orang yang menepuk bahunya dengan padangan bertanya.

"Tuan putri datang." Sahut Blaise dan meneruskan menyuapi mulutnya dengan puding.

Draco melirik ke arah meja Gryffindor dan mendapati Hermione disana. Dia tersenyum.

OoO

Hermione bergegas kembali ke Asramanya di menara tertinggi di Hogwarts setelah meminjam sebuah buku untuk menyelesaikan essay sepanjang tiga kaki dan lima belas sentimeter untuk tugas Transfigurasinya.

Sejak Profesor McGonagall menjadi kepala sekolah dan Profesor Kingsley Shacklebolt menjadi guru Transfigurasi tugasnya memang tidak sebanyak dulu. Tetapi itu bukan alasan bagi seorang Hermione Granger untuk memperlambat pengerjaan tugasnya.

Dia menghela nafas sambil melanjutkan perjalanan ke menara tempatnya menetap samapi dia lulus. Menimang-nimang dalam pikirannya apa teman seAsramanya sudah tidur.

Dia memanjat masuk setelah melepas jubahnya dan menemukan Draco duduk tenang di sofa yang menghadap ke perapian. Dia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya dan berjalan terus menuju ke kamarnya.

"Apakah kau melupakan kekalahan atas taruhan kita?" tanya sebuah suara dengan nada mengejek.

Hermione membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Draco. Dia berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan bukunya serta jubahnya di atas meja Ruang Rekreasi dan menatap ke arah Draco.

"Sebutkan maumu Draco." Jawabnya bosan.

"Whoa, santai saja Hermione. Duduklah dulu." Jawab Draco sambil tersenyum miring.

Hermione tetap berdiri dan menatap seakan-akan dia muak pada Draco. "Katakan saja."

Draco tidak bergeming, dia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Hermione menghela nafas. Dia kembali mengingat bahwa Draco tidak mungkin melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Draco menatap Hermione dan berkata dengan pelan. "Uhm, Mione. Karena aku memenangkan taruhan kita kali ini jadi aku akan meminta mu untuk uhm,".

Hermione menaikkan alisnya saat dia menyadari ada rona merah samar di wajah Draco. Hermione mendekat sampai berhadapan dengan Draco yang masih gelagapan. Hermione mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Draco.

Draco menatap aneh kepada Hermione seolah Hermione yang berubah menjadi aneh. "Kau tidak demam kan? Kenapa merona?" tanya Hermione dengan muka polos.

"Uh, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hermione mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ehm, yeah." Jawab Draco sedikit gugup. Draco benar-benar tidak menjadi seorang Malfoy di depan Hermione Granger. Dia terlihat seperti Draco. Draco yang tidak arogan dan terlihat lucu.

Hermione tersenyum melihat kegugupan Draco. "Jadi kau mau meminta apa?"

Draco menarik nafas pelan dan menggumamkan kata-katanya dengan pelan nyaris berbisik. "Cium aku."

Hermione ingin pergi ke Madam Pomfrey atau ke dokter telinga di dunia Mugglenya. Apa saja untuk meyakinkan kepada dirinya bahwa telinganya masih bekerja dengan baik.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione mencoba memastikan pendengarannya. Mungkin terlalu banyak mendengarkan musik dari Ipod yang dikirim Ibunya dia mengalami kesulitan dalam pendengaran. Dia harus membaca penjelasan mengenai radiasi atau sejenisnya dalam kotak Ipod miliknya.

Draco menghela nafas dengan wajah yang masih bersemu. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan pipi pucatnya. "Cium aku."

Hermione mulai berpikir bahwa Draco sedang kerasukan roh jahat dari entah siapa atau mungkin Draco salah makan.

"Kau bercanda Malfoy?" tanyanya memastikan.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Aku serius."

Hermione terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Draco menegakkan badannya. Dan menghadapkan wajahnya langsung ke wajah Hermione.

"Hanya sekali." Tambah Draco seolah ingin menyakinkan Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk dan menyamakan wajah mereka. Dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap langsung kelabu milik Draco.

Draco tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Draco. Hermione mulai menutup matanya dan menekan bibir Draco perlahan seakan mencoba mensejajarkan irama jantung mereka.

Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Hermione dan Hermione mengkalungkan tangannya di leher Draco.

Selama satu menit mereka saling menekan satu sama lain. Ciuman lembut seakan saling menjaga. Setelah merasa kehabisan oksigen mereka berdua melepaskan ciumannya dan saling menatap.

Tangan Draco masih memeluk pinggang Hermione dan tangan Hermione masih berada di leher Draco. Mereka saling menatap sebelum Hermione tersenyum simpul.

"Permintaan mu kali ini sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku." Candanya.

"Yeah, aku sempat mengira diriku gila." Jawab Draco seraya tersenyum.

Hermione melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya di leher Draco. "Hei, aku masih ada tugas Tranfigurasi. Bisa melepaskan ku?"

"Baik. Hanya untuk saat ini. Aku pastikan aku akan menangkapmu lagi Tuan Putri." Kekeh Draco sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

OoO

.

The End

.

Thanks to readers, author, or silent reader for read and review my fic 'Safe and Sound' and 'I'm With You'. I'm so glad when read your review. Once again, thanks! XD

.

Review Please :)

.


End file.
